


Amnesia

by nataytay407



Category: South Park
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, my poor coffee bean doesn't remember anything, probably gonna be angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataytay407/pseuds/nataytay407
Summary: Tweek Tweak wakes up in a hospital with no clue as to where he is or what he's doing there, before he realizes he's got amnesia. After running into an old friend, he learns a terrible virus has affected the world, killing millions of people.The problem is, Tweek may have created it.





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i'm trying to write a multi-chapter fic again  
> this may or may not be continued bc i'm terrible at finishing stuff

_“Get him to the emergency room!”_

  
_“Oh, God, what did he inhale?”_

  
_“We're losing him! C’mon, kid, live!”_

  
_“Please… Please wake up…”_

 

  
A voice awoke me. My eyes flew open and my body snapped upwards into a sitting position. I could barely look around before I collapsed back onto whatever I was lying on.   
I groaned. “What the fuck…?” As soon as I began speaking, a wave of stabbing pain shot through my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and my hands flew into my hair, grabbing at it so hard I thought it would fall out of my head.   
I laid there for a couple minutes, trying to get rid of the splitting headache racking through my brain. Once it had faded enough for me to actually be able to think, my hands released my hair and fell back down to my sides. I tried to remember where I was or why I was there.   
But I couldn't.  
I couldn't remember anything at all.   
I swiftly forced myself into a sitting position again, but ended up falling off the bed I was lying on, accidentally tearing the sheets off with me. After flailing around and wrestling with said sheets, I threw them away from me and sat on the floor, breathing heavily.   
A small, cold breeze blew gently through the room, raising the hairs on my arms. The blinds to the window in the room were closed, only letting in a little light. It fell on the floor in thin beams, shining dully. Aside from the small amount of light, the room was dark. I could see just enough to tell it was a hospital room.   
Glancing down at myself, I saw that I was wearing a light blue hospital gown. There were cuts and bandages adorning my arms and legs. A thin tube was attached to my arm, and I quickly ripped it off before I realized it was attached to an IV sitting next to the bed.   
Shakily, I grabbed onto the side of the bed and a nearby counter to pull myself up onto my feet. I stood there for a second before my legs threatened to give out underneath me, so I sat on the bed.   
Looking down at the counter I used to pull myself up, I saw a note sitting on top of it. Leaning over, I grabbed it and began to read.   
_If you’ve woken up while I'm not in the room, I'm going to hope you’re reading this note, it read. Look for me on this floor of the hospital. It isn't that large, so hopefully you'll be able to find me._ There was an empty space in the middle of the note. _I know you can't read this while you're asleep, but… please, just wake up soon. I miss you_  
-Craig  
I didn't recognize the name of the person who wrote the note. Some of the ink was smudged slightly, as if someone had spilled water on it and it had dried.  
No, I realized. Someone was crying while they wrote this note.   
Suddenly, the true severity of this situation washed over me like a wave. I really couldn't remember anything. I couldn't remember what hospital I was in, or how I'd gotten there, or even anything about myself. I couldn't even remember my own name.   
I pulled my legs up onto the bed, beginning to curl up into a ball. My body was shaking slightly. I hadn't even realized I had started crying until a tear splashed down onto the small piece of paper I was holding, smudging the ink even more. Hastily, I wiped the tears away and slipped the note into a pocket on the front of my hospital gown.   
Next to the window was a door, which I pushed myself to stumble over to, instead of just curling up on the bed and never getting up again. The note had said that whoever had written it was still on the same floor as me in this hospital. Even though I was beginning to think that the note could have been written a few weeks ago and the person who wrote it would most likely be long gone by now, a voice in the back of my head was telling me to still go look for them.  
Maybe they could help me remember who I was.  
Slowly, cautiously, I opened the door to the hallway. I was instantly blinded by the large amount of light shining from outside through the broken window in front of me. After blinking a few times to get used to the larger amount of light, I glanced left and right, seeing no one.   
I stumbled out of the room and, because I was still a bit hazy, I waited until I was steady on my feet before taking off down the hallway. All I wanted to do was find this person, this… Craig, and I wanted to find them as fast as possible.   
My bare feet slapped against the cool tile floors as I ran down the hall. I kept twitching involuntarily as I ran. Was that something I did normally? If so, it didn't seem that _normal_.   
Turning a corner, I didn't look before I kept running and accidentally ran smack into something.   
Both me and the thing I collided with fell over. My head thudded on the hard tile floor and I grabbed at my hair again, hissing a string of curse words as another splitting headache suddenly racked my head.   
I heard a shuffling noise, but didn't fully comprehend it, as my eyes were still screwed shut and I was sitting in a ball on the floor, spitting out profanities as I tried to get the pain to go away.   
It finally ceased enough for me to get a grip on the situation. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see someone crouching in front of me.   
I shrieked and scooted backwards, my back hitting the wall behind me as I tried to get away from whoever this person was, trying to silence the voice in my head that screamed _danger_. His eyes went wide (even wider than they already were) and he put his arms up in an ‘I’m not going to hurt you’ pose.   
“Woah, woah, honey,” he said softly, moving forwards ever so slightly. “Calm down. Are you okay?” He seemed almost relieved.   
“ _Agh!_ W-who are you?!” I shrieked, beginning to twitch even worse than before. “Where am I? What is going on?!”  
His face fell.   
“Tweek, it's…” he began, with a look in his eyes that I couldn't identify, “It’s me. Craig. You know who I am… don't you?”  
“No! I don't know anything!” My eyes shot all around. “I woke up in- in this hospital room, a-and I couldn't remember what my name was, or, or where the hell I was, and I still don't know! I can't fucking remember _anything_ , man!”   
“Amnesia,” he muttered, staring at the ground. As if he hadn't said it, he looked back up at me. “Did you find the note I left you?”  
I paused, then began searching all over my hospital gown for the pocket where I had put it. Finding it, I produced the note.  
“Yeah, I…” I stopped. He was the one who left me the note?  
I finally got a chance to really look him over. He had short black hair that was clearly unbrushed and was half hidden by a blue chullo with a yellow pom-pom on the back. He wore a large dark blue jacket that matched his hat. Underneath the unzipped jacket, there was a grey shirt with the NASA logo on it.   
He looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on how I knew him.  
“Tweek.” His voice alerted me to the fact that he was still trying to talk to me. My tired eyes met his dark blue ones.   
“...Is that my name?” I asked him abruptly.  
“What?”  
“I said, is that my name?”  
That look flashed through his eyes again. “Yeah. It is.”   
“Who the fuck names their kid Tweek?”  
“Your parents, apparently.”   
“And you're… you're Craig.”  
His expression changed. “Yeah, yeah, that's me.” He leaned forward slightly. “Do you remember anything else? Anything at all?” He paused. “Do you remember me?”  
I frowned. “No… am I supposed to know you?”   
The look on Craig’s face was heartbreaking.   
“You… you don't?” he whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. He sounded so distressed that I felt as if I had to console him.  
“No!” I snapped suddenly, “but I- I know you were there in my life! I just… I just can't remember _how_ , man!”   
My hands flew into my hair again to tug at it, but, as if on command, Craig grabbed my wrists gently and pulled them away from my head. My eyes darted upwards to meet his again. We stared at each other for a moment until I realized I was still sitting on the cold ground.   
I attempted to stand up, having to grip the wall to lift myself off the ground. Craig let go of my wrists and got up, offering me a hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up, then quickly pulled my hand back.   
Even though I somehow knew him, I didn't remember how I knew him. He was practically a stranger to me. I still didn't know anything about him, and my brain is somewhat hardwired to avoid people I don't know. Well, it's reasonable, isn't it? They could be murderers or psychopaths in disguise, just waiting for the right moment to suddenly turn on me.   
I accidentally let out a tiny shriek just thinking about that. Craig moved forwards again, but this time I shrunk away from him. I still didn't trust him.   
“Tweek,” he murmured, clearly concerned, “why are you acting like I'm a stranger? I'm just trying to help you.”  
“ _Rrgh_ \- Because I don't!” I replied, my panic slightly lacing my voice. “I don't know anything about you besides your name! You could be a- a murderer or something, just waiting to kill me!”  
“But you… you said you remembered me being in your life!”  
“No, I- _gah!_ \- I just barely remember you being there! I still don't know anything about you. For all I know, you could have brought me here and now you're brainwashing me! Oh God!”   
My mind started running wild again with the amount of things this guy could have done to me. I didn't even know how long I was asleep for, and when I ran my hands through my messy mop of hair it felt like it was longer than I remembered it being. When my hands ran across my face, I felt some scruff on my chin.   
“How long have I been asleep?” I demanded suddenly.   
“Almost 4 weeks,” Craig replied, almost a little too quickly. More things ran through my fucked-up head, but now I was beginning to wonder something else.   
“How did I get here?”  
He looked almost taken aback. “I… I brought you here after that whole incident at the lab. Don't tell me you've forgotten _everything_ …”   
“ _Agh_ \- I didn't even remember my own goddamn name when I woke up! And what incident? What lab?”   
Craig paused for a second and stared at the ground, as if he were mulling over what he was going to say. His face stayed flat, but I could see his eyebrows furrow ever so slightly.   
“You-” he started, but stopped himself. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath before starting again. “You worked at a lab in Denver. You were part of some group that was working on some… new sort of drug.”   
My breathing slowed slightly. “We're in Denver?”  
“Yeah.” His breath hitched and his eyes opened, shooting back towards the ground. “Something went wrong while you were testing it and…” His voice cracked. “...and you went into a coma. I brought you here to try and wake you up, but I stayed to keep you safe.”  
Craig both looked and sounded as if he was about to cry. I tried to choose my next words carefully.   
“...Safe from what?”  
He glanced up at me again. “The virus. Whatever you were doing in that lab… you created something _bad_.”  
I froze. Virus?   
Suddenly, a wave of images flashed through my head. A group of people in lab coats. A vial breaking on the ground. A gas filling the room.  
The images vanished almost as soon as they appeared, instead being replaced with another fucking headache, but I was able to hold onto some of the memories.   
“Wait,” I breathed. Craig's head rose. “I remember something.”  
“What is it?” He seemed hopeful again.   
“The virus… someone dropped a test tube with that stuff in it and… and I… I inhaled it…” My head turned to face him. “Wouldn't I have gotten the virus?”  
“I don't know.” He grabbed my wrist again. “The important thing is, you're _alive_.”  
“Yeah, but I've got fucking amnesia! What am I supposed to do, man?”  
“Well, first we gotta get the fuck outta here because there's almost no goddamn food left in this hospital. To be honest, I think the bottom floor is gonna be crawling with raiders at this point.”   
“Raiders?! _Agh!_ Why'd you keep me here if there were raiders here?”  
“They only showed up a couple days ago!” He wasn't yelling, but he was speaking somewhat loudly. “Plus, would you really want me to bring a coma patient out into the streets? I've just been camped out here, waiting for you to wake up!”  
That made me pause. “You've been waiting here for…” I couldn't remember how long I'd been here, even though Craig told me a few minutes ago. “...for however many weeks I've been here, just for me?”   
With the new expression that showed up on his face, I began to wonder how close we actually were.   
Out of nowhere, more images flashed through my head. Craig was in all of them. I caught snippets of points from the past; there was a piano and cupcakes, a guitar, a night sky full of stars, and a kiss under the moonlight. Of course, the images vanished and my headache returned.   
I wish that a wave of pain didn't rack through my head every time I began to remember something. It was almost like my brain didn't _want_ me to know what had happened.   
In hindsight, however, it may have been better that I didn't know what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> poor tweek he doesn't remember anything  
> and poor craig, tweek doesn't remember him


End file.
